1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for logging updates to monitored data sets in a storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain computing environments, multiple host systems may configure data sets in volumes configured in a storage system, such as interconnected storage devices, e.g., a Direct Access Storage Device (DASD), Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD), etc. Data sets are comprised of extents, which may comprise any grouping of tracks and data storage units. The Z/OS® operating system from International Business Machines Corporation (“IBM”) has a Volume Table of Contents (VTOC) to provide information on data sets of extents configured in the volume, where the VTOC indicates the location of tracks, extents, and data sets for a volume in storage. For Virtual Storage Access Method (VSAM) data sets, the z/OS operating system provides VSAM volume data sets (VVDS) stored in a data set to provide information on VSM key sequenced data sets. (Z/OS is a registered trademark of IBM in the United States and other countries)
Data sets in volumes may occasionally be overlaid or damaged such that certain of the data sets are not usable even though other parts of the volume are valid. To diagnose data errors, traces may be set using a generalized trace facility (GTF), which logs all Input/Output (I/O) requests against a set of volumes to a log file. The logged data may then be analyzed after an error is detected to debug the error.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques to log data for error diagnosis.